Ahbeef and Friends Have a Wild Night
by sallygirl420
Summary: It's been a long day of streaming for Ahbeef. He's tired of skyping with his annoying friend Bman, so he gets a suprise visit from his two best friends. They get jiggy and Ahbeef has never felt so good ;)


Ahbeef and Friends: A Love Story

It was a long day of streaming for Ahbeef. He had just gotten off skype with his annoying friend "Bman" who couldn't take a hint. No one liked Bman, but Bman ALWAYS tried to get into the center of attention. Luckily, Ahbeef was finally done streaming and could take some time to relax.

Ahbeef heard a knock at the door. He decided he should probably answer it, who knows what it could be.

"Braxton we're here and we brought the uhh, stuff.." said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah, and we're super ready for that couch" Said a mischievous voice afterwards. Ahbeef always seems to be sitting on a couch. Ahbeef had two friends coming over. It was his best friends, TimTom and Noah. They were VERY close and tonight was the night that they'd seal their friendship. Ahbeef let them in.

"Make yourself at home, guys" He said nervously. TimTom laid down on the couch and took out a 3DS to play Pokemon or something. Noah slapped Ahbeef's ass and whispered in his ear.

"Hard day of streaming? Get ready for something else that's pretty hard" Noah whispered in a low but excited voice.

"Yeah, not many viewers today. No one ever wants to watch Portal."

"Shame, I bet you were super cute up there" said TimTom from the back. Ahbeef went over and sat on top of TimTom. He wiggled his little ass around and was trying to be sexy.

"Beef, I'm trying to catch my pikachus" TimTom said with playful anger.

"and I'm trying to catch some TimTom cooties" Ahbeef said with a wink. Noah felt left out so he came over and kissed Ahbeef on the cheek.

"Don't forget about me, pretty boy" he said, slightly annoyed. TimTom shut off his 3DS, aware of the fact that things were going to get heated quickly.  
"TimTom, help me with Ahbeef please." Noah asked, trying to be nice. TimTom picked up Ahbeef, flipped him over, and spanked him hard 3 times.

"That's what you get for ignoring Noah." TimTom said lustfully.

"Ow daddy, I wasn't trying to be naughty" cried Ahbeef. Ahbeef could feel himself getting hard, and it wasn't very well hidden from the others. Noah pulled off his shirt and then pulled off Ahbeef's. Noah then licked Ahbeef's naked stomach and up to his neck, finishing with a small peck on the lips. Ahbeef could feel himself moaning but couldn't control his pleasure. TimTom took off his shirt and licked Ahbeef's ears.

"You better get ready, Brax" Noah said as he started to rip off Ahbeef's pants. Ahbeef had some cute little boxers with monkeys on them since he was such a big fan of Ape Escape. Unfortunately for them, this didn't stop Noah from ripping the boxers apart. Noah started to lick and bite Ahbeef's thighs. Then, he went down onto Ahbeef's asshole. Ahbeef shuddered with pleasure. Noah took this as a cue to take off his own pants and assume the postion. "I'm going to go in, baby," Noah said with conviction. Noah penetrated Ahbeef slowly but surely. Eventually they got into a good rhythm and were having fun. TimTom, feeling left out, decided that he was going to make it a train. He took off his own pants and then realized he needed something to lube up. He put his cock into Ahbeef's mouth and started to instruct him.

"Lick it really well, don't want me to hurt Noah do you, slut?" TimTom said. Ahbeef practically licked it clean since he knew TimTom would love it. TimTom got into position behind Noah and started to lick his ass. Noah couldn't contain his pleasure when it started.

"A-ahh… I'm cumming!" Noah screamed as he orgasmed into Ahbeef's accepting boypussy. Ahbeef, feeling the waves of cum and throbbing penis inside him, couldn't control himself either and came all over Noah's stomach.

"Brax, be a good slave and lick that up for him" TimTom commanded. Brax, being the good boy he is, licked Noah clean and then moved over and waved his ass in TimTom's face.

"I'm assuming you're ready then, whore?" TimTom asked.

"Yes master, I'm all yours. I'm a naughty boy and need to be punished." Ahbeef said, practically begging for the penetration. TimTom inserted himself into Ahbeef, being rough and callous instead of gentle like Noah. Ahbeef loved the dichotomy between the two styles. The roughness of TimTom was a great contrast to the sensuality of Noah. TimTom went hard from the beginning, but he didn't cum fast. TimTom always took a long time in order to get as much fun as possible. Ahbeef screamed with pleasurably pain, and came a second time, this time all over Tim. Fortunately, since TimTom wasn't done with Ahbeef's ass, Noah took over cleanup duty. Noah licked TimTom clean, and then went around to the back to rim him. Even the tough TimTom couldn't handle all the sensation, and he came into Ahbeef's warm juicy asshole. Ahbeef cried from the pain but came a third and final time.  
"This was the best one yet, guys" Ahbeef cried, thanking them for the wonderful end to a bad day.

"No problem, bitch" said TimTom.

"Any time, slave." Said Noah.

As the cum drizzled out of Ahbeef, they realized that this was an arrangement that they would be happy with for a long time.


End file.
